


True Friendship

by calibrations



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Porn With Very Little Plot, kind of fluffy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibrations/pseuds/calibrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo loves the way Haruka looks as she writhes on her back underneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friendship

Tomo loves the way Haruka looks as she writhes on her back underneath her. The way her head rolls from side to side, eyes squeezed shut, bangs stuck to her forehead from the light sweat that covers their bodies. Her hands restlessly roaming her own body, moving between pinching her nipples, covering her mouth in a vain attempt to be quieter, and gripping the bed cover tightly as she gets closer to her climax. Her breasts, too, small yet round with soft pink nipples firm from her arousal, gently bouncing to and fro as Tomo rocks her body with each thrust of her fingers into Haruka. She looks so delicious, skin so soft and creamy that it takes all Tomo has not to just let her lips wander across Haruka's limbs, leaving little kisses to show her how important she and her friendship are to Tomo.

Is it really just friendship at this point, though? Can they still be just friends anymore? Tomo doesn't know. What is for certain, however, is that Tomo can feel Haruka tightening around her fingers, her moans and pants growing heavier, so she brings her mouth down to join her hand, gently sucking at Haruka's mound while flicking her tongue across the nub. She keeps her eyes trained on Haruka's face, not wanting to miss a moment of those lovely expressions. It pays off when Haruka cracks open her eyes, and looks down through heavy lids right into Tomo's own eyes. When she moans Tomo's name and bites her index finger in response, Tomo can feel Haruka grabbing the back of her head, urging her to go deeper and faster. As she does, Haruka starts to grind up into Tomo's mouth, and Tomo can't help but inwardly grin at how much pleasure she's able to give her best friend.

Haruka's thrusts and cries finally reach their peak before slowing, and Tomo knows she's done her job properly. She slowly withdraws her fingers, and kisses Haruka on the upper inner thigh before moving herself up to kiss her friend. She wants to share her sweet flavor, to let her know how good she tastes.

“I love you, Tomo.”

While those are the words Tomo wanted to hear, she's never certain of what Haruka means when she says them. Her gentle smile as she says them could come from either the best of friends or a lover who is hopelessly, head-over-heels smitten. But Tomo is okay with not knowing the answer. As long as she has Haruka, she's sure that she can keep going down the long road to being an idol. And that's all she really needs right now.

“I love you too, Haruka.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing here! I don't write much, but there isn't much TomoHaru in the fandom so I figured I'd share, even if it's just a 450 word porn drabble. Thanks for reading!


End file.
